Contractor shall exert its best efforts to develop computer software methods and techniques for using the 1960 and 1970 U. S. Census one percent Public Use Samples. Specifically: Determine lowest cost machine-independent system for providing users with full public use samples in a form suitable for use by standard analytic software; Develop instruction manuals and work sheets for use of all machine-independent systems; Prepare and test training seminars in the use of developed software and special computer techniques; and Make product of this undertaking available to research community at standard marginal cost of reproduction and training.